


50 причин секса: В необычном месте

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: В необычном месте

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

– Отлично, – с плохо скрытым сарказмом произносит Комбефер, выглядывая из окна намертво застрявшей кабинки колеса обозрения. – Просто прекрасно.  
Внизу уже начинает собираться народ: запрокидывают головы, обеспокоенно тычут пальцами в их – единственную занятую – кабинку, кто-то кому-то звонит.  
– Вот, сейчас ещё придёт Анжольрас и начнёт доказывать руководству парка, что они ущемляют наше право покататься на колесе обозрения спокойно, и это затянется ещё на пару часов.  
Курфейрак игнорирует его нытьё, только пристально смотрит на него поблёскивающими глазами, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего, даже в сравнении с зависшей на высоте десяти метров кабинкой колеса обозрения.  
– Я никогда, – начинает Курфейрак, подходя ближе. – Никогда-никогда...  
– Нет, – спокойно говорит Комбефер. – Я ничего не хочу про это знать, у меня пять минут до панической атаки, а телефоны мы оставили в камере хранения, чтобы они не выпали.  
Курфейрак подходит ближе к Комбеферу, и кабинка накреняется под их общей массой. Кажется, Комбефер слышит, как где-то внизу вскрикивает женщина.  
Он не может перестать думать о десяти метрах под ногами и очень твёрдом асфальте ровно до того момента, пока Курфейрак не кладёт ему тёплые ладони на плечи и не шепчет на ухо:  
– А тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали в разваливающейся кабинке сломанного колеса обозрения?  
Его губы по вкусу – сладкая вата, кола и немного табака от разделённой с Грантером сигареты. Его руки – тёплые, и они жарко проходятся по спине Комбефера, разминая напряжённые от близкой опасности мышцы. Он помогает Комбеферу сесть на хлипкую лавочку и, подняв голову, смотрит на него снизу-вверх, успокаивающе поглаживая его расставленные колени.  
– Только постарайся не раскачивать кабинку, – говорит Курфейрак со знакомыми нотками сарказма в голосе и гладит ладонью член Комбефера под джинсами. – А то там, внизу, подумают, что у тебя паническая атака, и полезут нас спасать быстрее, а ведь это не так весело, правда?


End file.
